The Christmas Ninja
by AimeeGamieUnicorn
Summary: Who says we have to give or send gifts personally when you could be a ninja? No one - - no one said you can't be a ninja. Marinette is very creative and random. This was her random, creative, and fun Christmas mission idea. Doobedoobedoba Doobedoobedoba nin-ja Marinette! (think of agent P)


Silent as a Christmas ninja, dressed as a Christmas ninja, and equipped with ninja skills and supplies, Marinette slowly descended down the stairs to start her silent mission.

She quickly snuck into her parents' room to drop off her first present deliveries. Next, all bundled up in her Christmas ninja outfit, she ran out the door to finish delivering presents, hence finishing her solo mission.

First, she went to Alya's apartment to drop off the unique gift she made just for Alya. She made her a warm, silky scarf with the design of an orange and white fox tail. It was a little difficult to get in unnoticed since Ella and Etta weren't asleep yet, and she couldn't do her mission as Ladybug to prevent any suspicions if anyone saw her.

Second, she trekked her way through the snow covered streets, to Nino's house bringing him ear muffs. But they were not just any ear muffs, no. They were the limited edition, blue-tooth, Marinette original, ear muffs! Now he could listen to music and still have toasty ears!

Since Ivan, Kim, Max, and Alix all lived near Nino's house, she made a quick run through their area to give them their gifts. Next, even though it killed her sooo much yet she still felt compelled to do it, she delivered presents to Sabrina (she was fine with giving her a gift), Chloe (with a sigh), and lastly, with so much hesitation she almost turned around, Lila. Luckily, for Marinette's sake, she decided to go ninja mode (which no one knew she could do, considering how clumsy she is) so she didn't have to see Lila at all!

Then she made her way over Nathaniel's, then Mark's, and after those two deliveries she was off to Mylene's, Rose's, and then Juleka's and Luka's place. She already gave her teachers their presents, Jean the Butler his, and almost everyone else she knew a small present. Now she only had Master Fu, Chat, and a big, scary mansion to give gifts to.

Master Fu was still awake sadly, so he caught her. He literally caught her! He didn't know who it was or why they were there, but he did know that they were an intruder and he was not going to simply let them walk in without consequence. So, he tapped into his sleeping ninja, hid, then pounced onto the stranger as soon as they were in sight, grabbing their arm and twisting it behind their back.

"OW, OW, OW!" the stranger who looked oddly like a Christmas ninja yelped.

"What is with all the commotion?" Wayzz questioned, whizzing out through is little hidey hole.

"It's me Master! It's me Marinette!" the Christmas ninja said desperately.

"Oh! Marinette," Master Fu said as he quickly let her go, "what are you doing here at this late hour?"

"Well…" Marinette began, "I wanted to surprise you with a gift for when you woke up. My goal was to become a Christmas ninja in the night; delivering gifts to people I'm close to." She explained.

"Ooohhh…" Master Fu said understandingly, "Well that was very kind of you! Next time, you should give me a little heads up so I don't accidentally hurt you. We wouldn't want our beloved Ladybug limping on the job, now would we?"

"Yes Master. I will warn you next time, or," she added with a wink, "I'll just give it to you so we don't have any misunderstandings. Now, I'm off to finish my mission. Merry Christmas Master Fu! Merry Christmas Wayzz!" and then she was on her way to the Agreste Mansion.

At first, she thought she should just take off the suspicious outfit and knock. Then she thought _that would take the fun out of it! And it might seem a little weird that he was the_ only _one she didn't give a gift to as a ninja._ So, she kept the Christmas ninja outfit on, and hopped the fence.

She was a little hesitant at first, but she swallowed her minor guilt and kept on going. She walked right up to the front door dropped off the gifts and left. But before she got too far away an awesome thought hit her. What if she put a little Merry Christmas! Note on Adrien's window from Ladybug! He _is_ a big fan of Ladybug after all, so it just might make his Christmas even brighter!

She hurried her way home, wrote the note in her best fake handwriting (so he wouldn't see that the handwriting from Marinette's and Ladybug's note looked the same), and yo-yoed her way back to Adrien's window.

As soon as she landed, she taped the note to his window, but couldn't stop herself from taking a little peek inside. To her surprise Adrien seemed to still be awake because he wasn't in his bed, and his bathroom light was on. She couldn't linger long though, she still had one more present to give, but as Ladybug.

Chat Noir was sitting on the Eiffel Tower, looking at all the beautiful Christmas lights below, holding the most perfect present for Ladybug he could find. He just hoped that she loved it.

"BOO!"

"AAHHH!" Chat jumped, landing on all fours with his back arched, then into a fighting position.

Soon enough he heard barely contained snickers that turned into giggles, then whoever the person was that scared him was laughing uncontrollably with a few snorts here and there!

As soon as he realized that that was his Lady's laugh, he turned around to see her rolling on the floor, dying of laughter! He couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"I'm sorry Chat," Ladybug said as she wiped a tear from her eye with a heart stopping smile on her face, "I couldn't help it! That was just the perfect moment to get you, and the reaction was priceless!"

"Well, I'm glad I could be of assistance in brightening up your night!" he said with a smile of his own.

"You know," he continued, "you are just the person I was waiting for."

"And how did you know I would come?" she inquired playfully.

"You always do Bugaboo, you always do." he said as a tenderly kissed her knuckles, "Besides! If you didn't, I'd think something happened and I, your cat in shining leather, would have to come to my distressed lady's rescue!"

"Well, you will have no need to worry about that anytime soon. Besides, I made you a gift!" she exclaimed.

"I got you a gift too!" Chat said with enthusiasm.

"I'll give mine to you first then you can give me yours, how's that?"

"Sure!"

She handed him his gift wrapped in little Santa wrapping paper and cute bow on top. He admired the wrapping before delicately opening up the gift, so he wouldn't ruin the wrapping paper. What he found inside was a nice, fuzzy sweater with a tiny cat at the bottom, spewing cat puns everywhere, and a green ball of yarn stitched into the collar with the stitching going around the collar from the ball.

He then tried it on. To his surprise, it fit purrfectly!

"Thank you, Ladybug! I LOVE you- err it! I love it! A-and you too of course. I love both it _and_ you!" he tried to correct, as his face grew increasingly warm and red. He could easily blame it on the cold though.

She laughed a little then she hugged him. Only to get a little extra warmth, she told herself, "Your welcome kitty."

"Oh! Here, open my gift now!" Chat regretfully broke the embrace to give her, her present.

"It's not a mouse now, is it?" she teased, flicking his bell.

"My Ladyyy," he whined drawing out the word lady, "please open it already? It's killing me!"

"Alright, alright I'll open it."

She felt the top of the little red box that had a gold bow, before opening it up. She gasped as she finally took the lid off to reveal her gift. It was a ladybug locket on a gold chain, with a picture she and Chat took a while back. It was breathtaking!

"Thank you minouche!" she said as she wrapped him up in another hug.

"Your welcome milady," he said as he melted into her arms.

"Meowy Christmas Chat!" she bopped him on his nose.

"Meowy Christ- wait… did you just make a pun?! This is the best Christmas ever!"

"Goodnight Chat!" Ladybug said as she kissed him on the cheek good bye.

"G-goodnight milady," Chat sighed dreamily, as he watched her yoyo into the dark moonlight sky.

 **A/N: Meowy Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed your Christmas, and liked this lil' fan fic! Don't forget to R &R. Lots of Love!**


End file.
